Summer of Crack
by Spliced-up-Angel
Summary: We zoom in over this lovely village that is known as summertime . The air is warm like an oven, frying up updates daily as everyone needs to be entertained...


**This actually took longer than I hopped to write. I just decided to finish it now... I know it's not the summer for people in America anymore, and summer had already begun, like, a month ago in Canada... and summer doesn't start or already happened in other countries, but I decided to post this as a celebration of summer... stay tuned until the end for a surprise.**

**Summer of Crack**

We zoom in over this lovely village that is known as summertime . The air is warm like an oven, frying up updates daily as everyone needs to be entertained. If you sniff hard enough, you will be able to smell the warm summer winds that prevails many scents; pies, ocean waves, ice cream stands, engines of cars that are going away to the cottage- you name it, it's there.

We zoom onto a beach. It's a pretty beach, filled with many couples laughing and infatuated with each other.

The sandy scent prevails through our nostrils as our eyes lie on a young couple. A tanned teenage boy, in scarlet trunks, shields himself from the scorching sun. A book is covering his face as he cynically gazes over at his boyfriend. His boyfriend, a childish boy, builds a sandcastle. We watch as he calls his lovers name enthusiastically with his gap-toothed grin. It is clear that he is excited to show his lover what he had made. The tanned boy tries to hold in a smirk, but fails.

The childish boy playfully licks the tanned boy and tells him that he tastes like chocolate. The tanned boy begins to snarl a sarcastic remark, however it he is cut off by the other boys lips.

Our attention is drawn elsewhere once the sound of giggling and splashing water drums in our ears. We move our gaze over the ocean. The salty smell excites us as we haven't seen real water in over six months.

A giggle escapes from a blonde girl's throat as she covers her mouth with one hand and holds a surfboard in place on the water with her other. Her green eyes sparkle due to the shining sun. A Mohawk emerges from the water, splashing the girl in the process. Attached to it is a smug-looking guy. He spits out the salt water and mutters how it tastes terrible. The blonde smiles and reassures him that he'll get better with practice. The Mohawked guy smiles grimly and takes her chin in his fingers. Their eyes meet as the waves elapse around their bodies. He breaks the silence when he slyly asks when he will get to see her naked. A blush as deep as the ocean forms on her cheeks. She says that he'll have to wait, with a hint of angst in her voice. He shrugs and holds the blonde closer to his bare chest, making her blush. He holds her for a while before he dunks her face in the water, causing her to naughtily splash him in return. She is still smiling.

The sound of bickering fills the air as we change our view to another couple. A couple that reminds us of Maureen and Joanne from RENT. A slim Asian girl throws her hands up in defeat as a larger black girl crosses her arms. They don't look at each other for a second, until the black girl begins yelling again. It takes us a while to realize that she is scolding her girlfriend for checking out someone else. The Asian girl rolls her eyes and tells her that she is sorry, with just a hint of sarcasm. A sigh escapes from the black girl as she pulls her girlfriend into a kiss and tells her not to do it again.

Another obnoxious scene sends our eyes elsewhere. A shirtless tanned boy yells at people to get out of his way, as a tanned girl with poofy hair trails behind him. He pushes a wimpy fellow over and kicks sand in his face. The tanned girl laughs and kisses the tanned boy's cheek. The wimpy fellow, a boy with orange hair and glasses, glares back at the tanned boy. A growl escapes the lips of a dark haired girl, who abruptly enters the scene. The dark haired girl snarls a snappy remark at the tanned boy and threatens to "knock his teeth out." He laughs, calling her bluff, but is stopped by her fist in his face. The tanned girl slowly backs away from the wimpy fellow and dark haired girl, dragging her lover in the process. The dark haired girl glares in their direction, but her face softens into a loving smile. She picks up the wimpy fellow and dusts the sand off of him. He smiles, pushing up his glasses, and drops down to one knee, taking her hand in his and kisses it. She blushes in embarrassment, as a result.

A figure runs past them at full speed, sending a sandy cloud to cover the previous couple. Her cocky message can be heard throughout the beach. Our eyes follow a sporty blonde girl, who is sprinting across the beach. Not much further, a taller man with a buzz cut follows closely. We smile as we watch as his speed pick up to a full sprint. He is nearly caught up to her. Not realizing this, she begins to slow down. She turns around and opens her mouth to make a snarky comment, when the buzz-cut man crashes into her. Her back is lying on the ground as the man is lying on her. He smirks shyly as his cheeks turn to a deep red. In return, her cheeks turn even redder. The girl laughs as she pushes him over, so she is on top. She boasts about having dominance, even though the man can clearly take the lead. He doesn't. He is a gentleman. Instead, he silences her with his lips. Startled, she pulls away, but quickly sews their lips back together because he "isn't going to win this time."

An illegal mess is what catches our attention next. A large monster truck emerges from a makeshift sand dune, causing couples and young children to take cover. A psychotic redhead screams in glee as she is revealed to be the driver of this crazy ride. She yells something about how this is "the greatest date ever" to the boy in the passenger seat. Although inappropriately dressed, as he is wearing a toque to the beach, he reacts just as anyone would; he holds onto the seat for dear life. He nods, agreeing with the redhead, but his face says that he's terrified. Giggling like the maniac she is, the redhead swerves onto the busy road, nearly killing ten passing tourists.

Deciding to look at something saner, we find ourselves a nice strip across from the beach. The scent of what we've been craving enters our nostrils. Yes, ice cream. A delicious treat best served on in the summertime. So many flavours. Shall we get chocolate? No, strawberry. How about mint? Maybe the classic vanilla would satisfy our taste.

Either way, when we find the source of the tasteful aroma, a particular twosome catches our attention. In an ice cream shop, a teal haired girl sits across from a blonde boy, who is rocking a cowboy hat. A ginormous ice cream float sits in the centre of the couple, oozing with cool dew. The lovely texture glares in the couple's eyes. The teal haired girl looks shyly at the ice cream, not knowing where to start. The blonde boy smirks at her, edging her to help herself. He is hungry, but he hungers more for her than the cool treat that lies in front of them. She gulps, giving into her yearning for the icy delight. She takes a spoon and dips it into the ice cream, scoops some out, and puts it into her mouth. She whispers a barely audible, "it's good." The teal haired girl teasingly offers the blonde haired boy some. She accidentally drops some on the table. The boy moves to wipe it up with a cloth, but he spills the whole ice cream on the table. The teal haired girl gets up to leave, apologizing about how she destroyed the date, but is stopped by the blonde boy's hand. He assures her that it wasn't her fault and not to worry about it. She smiles and sits back down after he tells her how beautiful she looks.

Ah, summer. A time to relax, right? Time to pamper ourselves and hopefully decide on a new look. And, oh! Our faces have broken out with many pimples during the school year and we'd like to get rid of them for next year. We decide to check out the nearby spa, where we hear the high pitched screech of a certain someone.

A man; tall, dark, handsome- surely, he is gorgeous in his Hawaiian skin- lays in a salon chair, green-faced with cucumbers covering his eyes. He struggles to block out the screaming Latina, who currently sits beside him. Clearly angry, the Latina yells about how she doesn't want a mud bath and how the _Batch_ music is clearly covered by a mediocre pianist. We struggle to believe it, but he had already told her numerous times to settle down and relax. He cares about her more than anything in the world- well, except himself. Truly, as hard as it may seem, he does find her seemingly more lovely when she is enraged. Her brown eyes glare at him, as she realizes that he is not paying attention to her. The brunette_ princess_ jumps from her seat and lands directly on the lap of her lover. She mutters something about how he is an embarrassment for not responding to her and not joining her in her musical complaint. He smiles his glittering smile, which seems to relax her. The Latina's face softens as she lowers her head to rest on his chest. She blushes lightly and mumbles something that is nowhere near audible. The room becomes peaceful again as the Latina lies in the soft arms of the Hawaiian.

Our attention is turned to the window, when an odd couple gains our attention. A tall, athletic male brunette holds the hand of a shorter, pudgy female brunette. The girl looks up through her glasses and kisses the athletic male on the lips. Between their hot lips, he whispers something to her. She perks up instantly and drags him across the street to the nearest boutique, knowing that he is going to be paying for whatever she wants. He disregards her looks and sees fully that nobody can be more perfectly innocent than she. When they enter the boutique, a blonde goddess emerges from one of the change rooms, dressed in a pink bikini. The female brunette gasps in awe at the goddess, wanting to know her, to be her. The goddess asks how she looks, to what seems to be air. We have to cock our heads down further to see the short, child-like black kid, who appears to be hiding in the clothing racks. His eyes sparkle with the same innocence the female brunette, had previously shown us. He tells her she looks fantastic and cannot look any better. In response, she awes cutely and hugs her dangerously close to her bosoms, making him flush red.

On the streets, a pretty red headed girl storms off submissively, trying to ignore the attempted flirting of a freckled, Ginger male. She secretly likes him, but knows that he will do nothing for her; she is too stubborn to give into his charm. Not far behind, a brutally handsome Latino man walks beside his tanned girlfriend. The constant chatter that escapes from her mouth is both annoying to him, but to the rest of the town. There is something that keeps him from breaking up with this creepy nuisance of a girl. One thing they have in common: they are both unconditionally in love with the Latin man, who is present in the relationship. Her uncontrollable laughter is instantly disregarded when he realizes that this nut will protect him under any cost necessary. We watch the two couples as they cross out of the shopping district and into the living space of the downtown area (of course, consisting of mainly apartments).

The sound of peaceful sound eventually draws our attention from the couples. The soft voice of what we presume to be an angel enters our ears as all of our sentences are drawn to the steps of a nearby apartment. Here sits a dark haired boy, surrounded by two girls; a pale, large girl, and a dark, skinny girl. He is playing a bitter sweet evocative song, expressing his love for both of the girls. He is unsure of who he loves more, yet each girl is determined to show the other that they have gained more love. For now, they sit still, listening attentively to the musician. However, in their eyes, we can see tension between the girls; they want him, they need to show each other up.

Meanwhile, in one of the apartments a half-naked blonde, hot as fire, lies on a bearded, buff, black man. The blonde draws thin lines on his chest with her finger tips, kissing him in the places he never wished he would. He looks at her unsure of what is to come next. He doesn't want to hurt her, but she is determined to let him break free. She assures him that she's done it before and the pain will not last long before it turns to pleasure. He gulps nervously and nods. He whispers a soft sorry to his mother as he lets her do the work.

Embarrassed at what we have just witnessed, we decide to check out the room next door. A buff, athletic man, allows his husky boyfriend to sit in his lap as he is engrossed in his gaming. The athlete brags about himself for hours on end, yet the husky gamer seizes to look up from his game. It is clear that he pays no attention to his boyfriend, being complete opposites and all. The athlete fails to acknowledge the fact that the gamer is not listening, not asking questions or really talking about his lover at all. He is talking to air. The boys do not understand each other, but their love for each other is stronger than any bond could ever be. Just being beside the other sends them to cloud nine.

Far off, not nearly as far as us, the final couple relaxes in a nearby forest. A pixie-like girl sits on the forest floor, nursing a small squirrel. A larger boy looks to be preparing a cast of some sort for the injured creature. He listens to the soft voice the girl's instructions attentively. A worried expression lives on her face as she slowly lifts the squirrel's arm into the cast. The boy wraps the cast around and presses a button. Her expression changes when the cast makes a beeping noise, then opens. The pixie confusingly looks up at the larger boy and he grins back in return. She nods, knowing what he did. The creature scurries away into the forest, with an arm that is good as new. She is amazed, speechless. The boy who stands in front of her is incredible. Now alone, the couple share a long embrace.

Now we are here, alone, yet we have each other. We live on this cloud, watching these couples evolve day by day. One of you, a Chatty Kathy, lies compulsively to gain attention; you yearn to be loved as you were socially shunned at a young age. I sympathize you, knowing how it feels to not belong. You look up to me, wondering if you will find love one day, just as these fine couples have. I smile in hope- no- knowing that you will be loved one day, just as everyone is. I wrap my arms around you, closely, not judging you one bit.

And who could forget the other one of you? A loveable fat guy, who ironically is not loved by most; called disgusting, repulsive- anything beyond how you would like to be addressed. Although, it seems that nothing can turn you to be distraught (God, how I hate that word), for you are stronger than any of us. There is something about you, that calls you to love others even if you are not loved back. I feel your arms grip around me, as the other one of us shares a similar feeling. We recognize your smell. That strong odour that lets us know that you will never let go. We don't mind, the other and I, because we know you are showing us love. Who am I? (Who are you?) Well, I'm just another character left behind. If you can guess me, I'll give you a prize... and a shot on my talk show. Did I give myself away? I wish I didn't.

As the sun sets over the town, we sit. We sit and think of what the next day will bring and if we will ever find love on this website, in this fandom... if any of these couples could possibly live together in harmony. Or is this just silly? I suppose I am just silly. My thoughts and I... in this summer of crack.

**So, how was it? Who do you think it is? Who do you think the pairings are? For the first person who gets the pairings right and in order, I will look at your profile and look for somethings I am interested in. Then, I will comment on it... AND I will promote you in the next three issues of my Summer of Crack series. What is Summer of Crack? Basically it is a bunch of poems, drabbles, and oneshots of crack/fannon pairings that will be going on during summer (okay, until September 5th). It will be from different fandoms, so it won't be only TD. This is also promoting the use of crack/fannon pairings. Who needs boring D/G, D/C (as much as I love it), Z/M fanfics? It's getting old and we need more interesting pairings! Come on! Let's join hands and write! :D **


End file.
